Before They Meet
by Sunny The Orignal
Summary: Before Botan and yusuke meet she was one of the spirt dective and thay both meet but yusuke didnt have any care so they meet in his school when Botan is looking for a demon many old characters show upso read if your intrested.Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name is Sandra also know as sunny the orignal I like writing storys about romance punk and things that have a little comedy even If I'm not funny And I have some mistacks in storys.  
Ok I'm haveing writers block for the story Your So Yesterday if you like this story check out other storys. Ok this is not a Inyuasha story it's a Yu Yu story. It's about before Boutan and Yuskia meet and Boutan looks for a demon . But I dont want tell you the rest.  
  
Before They Meet  
BY: SANDRA AKA SUNNY  
  
chapter 1 But Koema  
  
But Koema I don't want to find NAMIKO the wind demon he is way to powerful and plus I'm the grimreper I can't do that kind stuff I can't fight I could only find and ask him stuff ............... "Sorry Boutan you have to, it's your job and plus you are going to have to help the people of earth they need you " Koema said. "Hey but someone needs me to bring them to the spirt world. And plus fuck people they have only poluted the world and they have destroied the natural envirominets we'll almost please dont make me for what ever is sacerite in your life."Sorry but you have to. Also you were one of thoes humans not Koema said. " Yeah but I was born over200 years ago plus " Not an other world".  
  
" But Koema"  
  
" No but come on let find where he is located "  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts"  
  
"Hey what about"  
  
"No"  
  
"Alrigth let go If I die I hope you can live with your consits Find what ever Dued"  
  
"Ohhhhh how will II eeevvvveerr liivvee. Whats a dude".  
  
"OH Koema you are so last year".  
  
"I am so hip you know what I'm saying forever".  
  
"You know you remind me of someone cool"  
  
"Really".  
  
"No''  
  
"Find your so mean you think your so cool well your not cuz I'm with the cool powers so there and plus my dad is the ruler of you and every thing so dont mess with me ok HHHHHAAA".  
  
"Oh thats being just big put your father in this conversation your such a big boy oh thats right you just a totterler".  
  
"Hey stop bieng or should I say trieng to be smart".  
  
"Hey you past the line you little runt you and your baby mouth have done it I will get you by first I'll tell your father all the stuff you have done it".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hoped you like the story please this is my 2nd fic the first one went down anyways I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL HAVE AN OTHER CHAPTER SOON. 


	2. Hi I'm Carina

IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi this chapter was inspired by my cousin she in this chapter is going to be Namiko I know that the last chapter Namiko was he not a she but I changed it thinks for the comment I know I spelled those names wrong well I was in a hurry cuz then I had to finish my report on Mayas. Ok this chapter is going to be kinda messed up it might have some spelling error but dont mind them as long as you under stand them if you dont please e-mail me and tell me what you didnt understand so I could explain it better in the other chapter. Ok here goes my next chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY :))) *-*  
  
BEFORE THEY MEET  
Chapter2 Hi I'm Carina  
By: Sunny The Orignal  
  
Ok Botan Namiko is located in a school I don't know yet but it's in Japan but you will have to go and look like a school girl but just sence the spirt energy but look for high energy not weak and patitic energy. Remember Botan Namiko is a girl with exterim energy .  
  
In school that morning...................................................................  
  
Hey Yusuke how come your not wearing you uniform? Ohh it's just you Kako(I know I spelled her name wrong but I did my best) I guess I forgot not come on everyone knows I look better in green anyways so why should I wear blue.  
  
In class 10 minutes later .....  
  
WELL CLASS TODAY WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT WHICH I HOPE IS A BETTER STUDENT THAN THE REST OF YOU PUNKS. BOOOOOO SHUT UP TEACHER!! Yes well here name is Carina she just got transfered from America she is a Mexican.  
  
Thanks teacher well since you have already told my story I guess all have to say is HI I'M CARINA!  
  
Well Carina you could sit next to Yusuke .  
  
Were .  
  
The boy not having the slight idea what the hell is happening around him.  
  
Oh him  
  
Hey I heard that you old man  
  
you listen when someone is talking about you not when someone is talking to you  
  
Hey did anyone give you permisson for you to go in my life you old hagg  
  
Anyways back to the disscotion  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Yes can I help you miss  
  
Yes you can hmm I'm a new student and I'm looking for room 313  
  
Yes this is 313 youre name please  
  
Ohh yes My name is Botan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This Chapter took me only 10 minutes to write cool ok thats the end of chapter 2 well chapter 3 is going to be a little longer thanks for the comment Sunny The Orignal signing out 


	3. Hello

Today I'm bored and this is going to be a kinda of long of a chapter. Well my cousin Carina also known as Namiko-chan in these site. Well she is going to help me with these fic. Well I hope you like this fic. ENJOY:)))):))):)))  
  
Before They Meet  
Chapter: 3 Hello  
By: Sunny The Orignal  
  
Yusuke: Welcome to this sad an stupid school hope enjoy your self.  
  
Carina: Thanks I hope I do.  
  
Teacher: "Ok class this is Botan she two is our new student"  
  
"Botan : Oh yes my name is Botan and I hope we become good friends"  
  
"Carina: The grils a fake.  
  
Teacher : "Hey Carina be queit your a new student too and your having a big mouth".  
  
Botan'S POV  
  
"The girl who said I was a fake had curely hair a shirt that was black and had the words "Love is hate and money is love you are only safe alone". She had cargo pants that were black and she had a tan". "She was siting next to a boy with a green jumpsuit which was kinda odd everyone had on blue except for the girl ".  
  
Carina's POV  
  
The new girl was kinda sending me storng veibriates and I didnt sence any life force wierd it was like she didnt excit anyways the boy I was siting to me looked man bad cool we had great power and everyone was scared of him and he didnt have any friends only this one girl Keiko but she looked to smart to be hanging around with the wrong croud . The girl Botan looked so fake saying I hope we bcome good friends . Oh Please it's the 20th century no one cares about you".  
  
Carina: What ever teacher  
  
Teacher: Ok Botan sit next to Keiko. Back to the disscotion  
  
Keiko: Hi my name is Keiko and I to want to be your friend.  
  
Keiko: Hey you know what after school you and my friends and of course me could hang out in the mall or do our homework.  
  
Botan: Ok yeah sure . Umm whose that girl?  
  
Keiko : Ohh thats Carina shes a new girl and migth be a friend I dont know.  
  
Botan : And that boy next to her?  
  
Keiko: He is a friend and his name is Yusuke and every one is scared of him even thougth he is like a puppy when you get to know him.  
  
Teacher : Hey girls could you be Quiet .  
  
Keiko: Botan: Ohh sorry.  
  
Botan: Great this is going to be boering.  
  
Keiko: Why do you ask?  
  
Botan: JustWondering.  
  
Keiko : Hey rigth. Your looking at her like she from an other planet.  
  
Botan: I was all well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That the end of chapter 3.Ok my cousin is starting to write a story be nice her name is going to be Namiko-Chan. Chapter 4 next please review! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. After school

HELLO PEOPLE WHATS POPIN sorry haven't updated.  
  
Hi yes ummm well this chapter is going to be a little weird I think I dont really think that this chapter is going to a little fun well it migth be a little funny. Belive me I dont know what to do. Well today I'm way to busy so I'm going to do whatever. Okay this is chapter 4 after school.  
  
Before they meet  
Chapter 4 After school  
By: Sunny The Orignal  
  
Keiko: Hey Botan over here.  
  
Botan : Hi Keiko ummm sorry I was a little late sorry is that I had to stop and pick up my little brother.  
  
Flash Back.......................... RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG.............................  
  
Botan: Hello Botan here.  
  
Koenma: Botan I need you to come to the spirt world I got new information on Namiko . SO COME ASAP.  
  
Botan: OK KOENM.  
  
Spirt World......................................  
  
Koenma: Ok Botan Namiko Has externary power she has more power than you.In mind(everyone nows that in mind).  
  
Botan: And the trophie for late news goes to Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh your so funny. Here there is $250 for your meeting after school.  
  
Botan: Thanks but could you give $250 more Pleace.  
  
Koenma: OOOOOOKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!here.  
  
Flash Backs Over..............................................  
  
Kieko: Thats alrigth. So you want to shop.  
  
Botan: Of course. Okay first we will go to the shoe store.  
  
1 HOUR LATER..................................  
  
Botan: Kieko you only bougth 5 outfits and 6 pairs of shoes and I bought 10 outfits and 13 pairs of shoes cool.  
  
Keiko: Hey look it's Carina . Lets call her over.  
  
Botan :No.  
  
Keiko: Why ?  
  
Botan: Look she is talking to someone and He looks cute.  
  
Keiko: Hell yeah ohhh someone open the widow it's getting hot in here or is it just im wooooo.  
  
Botan: Yeap!! When Carina leaves let's talk to him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WAS IT AN INTRESTING CHAPTER IT WAS CALINTE PLEASE REVIEW. 


	5. Cute Boy

Hello again well this chapter is going to be intresting many surprises . Sorry that I havent updated is that I have tons of homework barley enough time to write this chapter oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyy ggggggooooooooooddddd I just came up with a great idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope you like this chapter I might write something intresting ^_^.  
  
Chapter 5  
Cute Boy  
  
A hour before Keiko and Botan meet...............................  
  
"Hey mom I'm home hey wait a minute I don't have a mom awell" said Carina After sitting on the couch.Then standing up "Hey who evers in here you better leave before I find you and kick your ass". Carina said in a serious voice.  
  
"Dam I wanted to suprise you but nothing gets pass you dose it girl".Said the mistrious young boy.  
  
"Oh my god it's you Kurama". Carina said with a happy voice." How did you find me everyone thought I was dead form the fight with Hiei".Said Carina.  
  
"Well I didn't belive you were died after all I saw when you left the forest" Kurama said.  
  
"Any ways I'm really thirsty and I need to by something to cool my mouth and I need some clothes and I need to find a job to support my self and to pay the rent in this run down place".Carina said .  
  
"Well I could help you with the money and the job but your going to ow me big time".Kurama said while looking at his wallet with a sad look.  
  
"Thank you so much Kurama I really do ow you big time I feell like huging you so much but I don't want to but I will pay you back thank you thank you so much". She said with a big relef.  
  
In the mall..........................  
  
"Hey Kurama I want to know how long were you in earth?"She said  
  
"Well about 15 years". He said while looking at two girls coming out of a store with a ton of bags.  
  
"Hey Kurama what are you looking at ". Carina said  
  
"Hey Namiko I meen Carina do you know those two girls".  
  
"Yeah they are in do same class as me why?".  
  
"Cuz they look like they need help".  
  
"Do you really think they need help or do you just want to get with them?".She said  
  
"Both".Kurama said  
  
"Now I know you grown up. But I woudn't get to happy one of them has a boy friend and he has great sprite energy".She said warnindg him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well how did you like that chapter well you could tell me jus press "Submit Review" And tell me 


	6. Author's Note

To all of my readers I'm sorry I have been late with my chapters and all of you peoples is going to get a new chapter tommorow I'm really sorry you people been waiting sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From: Sunny The Orignal 


	7. Sorry to my readers

**SORRY TO ALL MY READERS MY COMPUTERS BEING A _BITCH_ AND NOW I CAN'T ADD MORE PGS TO MY STORIES I HAVE MADE NEW STORIES AND NEW CHAPTERS BUT MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME. I JUST GOT THIS COMPUTER_ FUCK _NOW I'M _PISSED _OFF. I WANT TO PUT OUT MY STOREIES BUT I CANT. i'M MAD IT'S SAYS "THIS DOCUMENT IS LOCKED AND YOU CANT ADD OR FIX ANYTHING ON IT". i'M MAD. DON'T WORRY TO MY FANS JUST REVIEW MY STORIES AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY PROBLEM AND IF YOU HAD SIMILAR PROBLEMS AND I DON'T KNOW MAYBE GIVE ME EDVICE ON HOW TO FIX THIS DAM PROBLEM !**

**Have a nice day -**


	8. You're so Lucky

SORRY I haven't updated so here I am with a new chapter and I'm going to revise the last 5 chapters. Please review and be happy with this story.

Title: Before they meet

Chapter 6: You're lucky

By Sunny the Orignal

"Your right I'm not going after them I'm just going to help them they look like they need help". Kurama said walking to them.

"Um I that guy coming near us?" Keiko asked Botan

"Yeah, he is". Botan said elbowing Keiko to hurry up.

"You girls need help?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"No don't worry………." Botan said interrupted.

"Kurama leave them alone." Carina said walking towards Kurama and grabbing him by his long locks of reddish hair.

"Oh Carina that hurted, I'm only asking if they need help". Kurama said smiling.

"Carina don't worry we won't take your boyfriend away from you". Botan said with a happy grin.

"What you think me and him are going out your wrong were…………"

"Don't worry we don't have to keep it a secret any more Carina we can now tell the world. Yes I'm shagging Carina." Kurama said with a serious look on his face.

"Carina what happen your eyes twiching". Keiko said looking at Carina.

"Oh man I think I need to stop". Kurama said looking at Carina.

"Kurama watch when we get home I'm going to kick your ass so hard". Carina said in trathing voice.

"So tell me the truth Carina are you going out with that guy". Botan said happily

"Yes OH MY GOD he is so hot I mean look at that hair.Just kidding we are not going out so I guess that would answer your question right". Carina said with a grin.

"Yeah sure". Keiko said with a smile.

* * *

I know that was short but my comp doesn't let me put more than that please review. 


End file.
